


A Day Before

by thatonegreenpencil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata's Birthday fic, Hugs, M/M, Socially Awkward Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreenpencil/pseuds/thatonegreenpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 11:43 when Daichi calls and tells him, "It's Hinata's birthday tomorrow." Is the world burning down yet? It may as well be.</p>
<p>(In which Kageyama gets way too panicky about Hinata's birthday, and fluff ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just found out it's Hinata's birthday today, so I just typed this out really quickly. Sorry for mistakes and/or oocness >

His phone buzzes.

It’s not a loud sound, really, but in the drowsy silence of Kageyama’s room, the sudden intrusion is deafening.

His hand slides out from underneath the folds of the pillow and gropes for the electronic device. It takes him a few tries, but he manages to get somewhat of a grip on it and brings it up to his face. A split second before he taps the bright red answer button, he catches the time.

11:43.

“Hello?” he grumbles. Sleep thickens and scratches at his voice, and whoever’s on the other end seems to catch it and hesitates for a few moments before responding.

“Kageyama? This is Daichi. Sorry if I woke you.”

“Daichi...san?” Kageyama presses the phone against his cheek, letting the smooth surface dig into his skin and assure him this isn’t some random dream. “Is something the matter?”

“Well, it’s not… Kageyama, did you know that Hinata’s birthday’s tomorrow?

The word ‘Hinata’ hits something in his brain, flips some sort of switch. His slitted eyes blink open owlishly. “Hinata’s… birthday,” he deadpans.

“...Yeah.”

Kageyama feels like he’s missing something.

“I-I mean, I bet you already knew, you two being so close and all. But Hinata never really mentioned anything during practice, and I only found out because I was shuffling through the new member sheets today…”

“No, he didn’t tell me,” Kageyama says, slightly bitter. He’s sort of offended by the fact that Hinata didn’t mention this, didn’t even hint at it in passing. It seems out of character for Hinata, who’s usually so quick to voice his thoughts for the smallest of reasons, who’s more open than anyone Kageyama’s ever known. Even if Hinata had wanted to keep it secret for whatever reason, Kageyama would still have heard about it, with them being close friends.

They’re friends, right? Kageyama would like to think so. Despite the constant petty arguing (as Nishinoya would say, ‘Like a married couple’), he’d consider he and Hinata to be friends. Then again, he’s never had a close friend before, so what would he know?

“Are you doing anything for Hinata?”

Again, his body’s reaction to the name is instantaneous. “For his birthday?”

“Yeah, I was planning to have a sort of party, but it’s too late to order cake now, so we’ll do that on Saturday… But if you were doing something by yourself?”

“Ah, well,” Kageyama sputters, gathering up the words that have disappeared from his mouth during his brief zone-out. “I’ll think about it. Thank you for telling me, Daichi-san.”

“Okay. Have a good night, Kageyama.”

The tinkling of bells, signaling the end of the call, are basically nonexistent to his ears because thoughts are starting to fill his head, echoing in the space of his mind like poisonous whispers. Does Hinata even consider him a friend? They don’t do much together, outside of volleyball. They go over to each other’s houses once in a blue moon, but even then they argue between each other the whole time.

He buries his head into the side of the pillow as his hand squeezes the phone that’s still in his grasp. That’s probably why Hinata didn’t tell him about his birthday. He didn’t want Kageyama to stick his nose into his business. But now that he knows, should he keep pretending to not know? Would it be better that way? Would it make him a bad friend if he kept pretending to not know?

Kageyama feels himself choking on his own breath, feels himself letting out hacked coughs to rid his throat of dust and panic. But his mind’s still reeling. And it keeps reeling until sometime after one AM, when he drifts off to sleep with panic still clouding his mind.

He’s late to school the next day, stumbling in long after the morning bell has rung. The teacher hardly notices and only gives him recognition with a dainty wave of his hand, directing him to his seat. Kageyama pulls some random notebooks out from his bag- his vision too bleary and mind too hazy to even try to pull out the right notes despite his grades only arching slightly above what would be considered a passing score- and massages his eyelids.

He’s actually very much awake, in contrast to his outer appearance, but he’s not awake for _school_ is the problem. Instead, he’s awake for the same bombardment of questions and ringing alarms going off in his mind reminding him that today is Hinata’s birthday and _he still doesn’t have a goddamned present._ Or anything.

_Don’t panic,_ he tells himself. _Because it’s stupid._ He agrees with... well, himself, because frankly, before 11:43 last night this was just going to be just another day, as usual. And now it’s not because the knowledge that it’s Hinata’s birthday is buried snugly into his mind.

He just really feels the need to _do_ something for Hinata. Make it up to the spiker somehow, whatever that ‘it’ is.

Kageyama still doesn’t have an idea of what to do when break rolls around so he flees to the boys’ bathroom, pretending he doesn’t hear Hinata calling his name up and down the hallway even when something tugs at him to _go_ to the bright shock of orange hair, bobbing back and forth in the midst of the stream of students.

It’s much easier to let the ice-cold water nip at his fingers and help him regain his head.

He frowns at the reflection in the mirror, and it frowns back.

“Stop being stupid,” he chides, and the mirror retains its frown. Sighing, he rubs little circles into his temple with a single finger, still dripping with water.

He needs a drink. Juice. From the vending machine, of course. He’s already fishing into his pocket after his hands are dried, counting out the coins because he has the price memorized-

... _oh_.

* * *

“Kageyama!”

The setter twitches, trying to look nonchalant as Hinata bounds up to his side, grinning. “I couldn’t find you at break today!” Hinata wines, bright eyes blinking. “You jerk. Probably went off somewhere to practice volleyball by yourself, didn’t you? Why didn’t you bring me along?”

“Who said anything about volleyball?” Kageyama says, walking ahead. After a second’s worth of hesitation, he grabs Hinata’s wrist and starts dragging him along, forcing the shorter boy to pick up his pace.

Hinata yelps in surprise and Kageyama immediately feels a twinge of guilt and loosens his grip, expecting Hinata to rip his wrist out of Kageyama’s hand. But instead, Hinata merely huffs, “What gives? Why the hurry?”

“Just go with it, you’ll see.”

“ _Whaaa?_ What kind of answer is that?”

“Be _patient-_ it won’t be long anyways.”

And it isn’t. It’s only a five minute walk (five minutes that seem like both forever and nothing all at once, because Hinata’s wrist is surprisingly warm under his touch, and Kageyama swears he can feel the faint pulse from underneath Hinata’s skin).

They stop outside of the Foothill Store and Kageyama directs Hinata to ‘wait here’, using the same tone as a owner would to a dog, and walks in despite Hinata’s squawks of protest.

He reappears a few minutes later, carrying two cans of Hinata’s favorite juice (Kageyama remembers Hinata delighting over the particular flavor- he prays that this is the right kind) and two paper bags that have the scent of steamed buns wafting around them.

Hinata stares, eyes darting from the paper bag to the juice and to Kageyama, waiting for an explanation. Kageyama takes a deep breath before thrusting both bags and cans of juice towards Hinata.

“Happy birthday, idiot.”

He holds his breathing, watching Hinata’s mouth gape open like a fish’s, pointing at the offerings, then at Kageyama, then at himself. The setter gives the smallest nod.

Hinata launches himself at Kageyama, making the taller boy almost drop the items he’s carrying, and Kageyama feels his face heat up when Hinata’s arms snake around his waist and _squeeze_. Kageyama inhales sharply, doing his best to keep himself from grinning like a total fool.

“I can’t believe you,” Hinata says into his jacket, voice muffled but every syllable still filled with joy. “How did you even know? I never told you.”

“Daichi-san,” answers Kageyama, gaze trained on Hinata as they break away. He knows his face is probably still red, but he doesn’t care because the look on Hinata’s face is one that rivals even the sun, and it’s directed at him. And it’s great. “Just take your damn present.”

“Pushy! It’s my birthday, you know.” Hinata laughs when Kageyama glares.

“ _Now_ you choose to use the birthday excuse.” Kageyama pops open the juice can. “Why didn’t you tell anyone, anyways?”

“I didn’t want to cause a fuss,” Hinata responds over the crinkling of the paper bag as he digs his hand into it. “I’m not doing anything special, just a small family party. I didn’t want it to become a huge deal, you know?”

_Too late,_ Kageyama thinks, remembering what Daichi said about a party being planned. He keeps his mouth shut though, wise enough to know not to ruin a surprise.

“I wasn’t expecting.. you know, _this_ ,” Hinata gestures extravagantly at the food as if it’s some kind of grand feast and not 1500 yen convenience store food. “You’re the best jerk I’ve ever met.”

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Hinata takes a large bite into the steam bun and chews thoughtfully. “You wanna come over?” he asks over a mouthful of white. “I know for a fact we have cake, and I’m pretty sure there enough to go around. My family won’t mind.”

Kageyama pauses. “...Fine, okay. You’re going to eat cake even after that steam bun? Your stomach is a vacuum, I swear.”

“It’s a long walk home!”

“Maybe more like black hole.”

“ _Shut up!”_

 

 


End file.
